


the boy that you wanted

by littleficlets (addictedkitten)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-24
Updated: 2013-11-24
Packaged: 2018-01-02 12:16:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1056664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/addictedkitten/pseuds/littleficlets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Alright, truth. Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	the boy that you wanted

It's just Michael being a troublemaker as usual, that awful glint in his eye that has Calum wincing before he even gets the words out: "Alright, truth. Have you ever wanted to kiss a boy?"

This'll be damning, maybe literally depending on who at church he chooses to believe. "Yeah," Calum says shortly. Whatever. Wanting doesn't mean he has, or even that he would.

"Really?" Ashton says. "Who?"

"It's not my turn anymore." Calum sits back in his chair, arms folded in front of him. Ashton's looking at him with a sort of horrified fascination. Michael's grinning at him and Luke's staring very determinedly at his hands in his lap. 

Ashton stares at him through everyone else's turns, until it's his turn to challenge Calum and Calum picks dare. "I dare you to kiss the boy in this room that you wanted to kiss," Ashton says.

Calum's mouth drops open. "I'm not going to do that," he sputters.

"So it's one of us!" Michael says, cackling. "It's me, isn't it? C'mere, lover, I've been told I'm a very good kisser."

"We know," Ashton and Luke say at the same time. A girl told Michael that _once_ , and he hasn't shut up about it since. Michael shrugs, and fluffs his hair. "You have to do the dare," Ashton says, weirdly intense about it. 

Calum stares him down. Ashton's so bossy, Calum doesn't know why he wants to kiss him at all. He might as well do it, at least then he'll have satisfied the weird urge and he can just - get over it, or realize it was a bad idea all along or - 

He gets up and grabs the front of Ashton's shirt and kisses him on the mouth. Ashton inhales a quick startled breath and Calum bites at his lower lip, kisses his stupid nice face and Ashton groans a little, kisses him back. 

"Wow," Michael says in the background, "Luke, I dare you to kiss the boy in this room that you've thought about kissing," and Luke says, "It's not even my turn," and Michael says, "I've been told I'm a really great kisser," and Calum and Ashton, they don't stop kissing.


End file.
